You and Me
by shipsinlove3
Summary: Clarke makes it just in time for the rocket launch and joins the group in space. While she's adjusting to her old home, she notices her relationship with Bellamy continuing to evolve. She doesn't know exactly what's between them, but she knows that it's something she won't be able to ignore much longer. Will Bellarke finally get together in space, only time will tell? Post S4 AU.
1. Going Home

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". I've decided to write a story with Clarke actually making it to space with the rest of the group and I'll explore how Bellarke's relationship evolves during their nearly seven years in space. I love this ship and I thought this would be an interesting story to tell. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

You and Me

Chapter 1

Going Home

Clarke manages to get the dish into position and make her way down the tower in record time. As she reaches the ground, Clarke sees the nuclear wave of fire coming towards her in the distance, and she quickly runs towards the lab. Her heart is pounding within her chest and she prays that she gets to the rocket in time. Bellamy's face suddenly flashes through her mind, as she reaches the doors to the lab. She knows he's waiting for her, that he _needs_ her. Clarke also knows that she needs him too, as her friend, ally, and _anchor_. She's nearly out of breath, when he comes into view. Bellamy stands there, his shoulders tense, and a look of concern on his face. The sight makes her heart clench, as she rushes towards him.

When Bellamy manages to spot her, their eyes connect. As Clarke gets closer, she can see the relief on his face, and something else she can't quite figure out. Whatever it is, it's making her heart warm. "Clarke." he says with a smirk. Her breath catches, as she stops in front of him. There's something about this moment that makes her think that there's something more between them, something she doesn't quite understand. Clarke's had this feeling for the last couple of months and she's been hiding from it. It scares her how much she feels for him. "Clarke, I'm glad you're here, let's go." She's taken out of her trance and looks over at Raven standing next to the rocket. Clark and Bellamy make their way over to it, just as the time on the clock runs out.

They follow Raven into the rocket and everyone gets in position. Once she's settled, Clarke looks around the rocket at her friends, and is thankful she managed to save everyone. "Are you ready for this, Clarke?" She turns to look at Bellamy and gives him a nod. "As ready as I'll ever be." Clarke watches as Raven begins her final preparations for lift off and braces for their rough takeoff. It's strange for her to think that just a year ago, she landed on Earth for the first time, and now she's going back _home_. While Earth had been a place she had inhabited, it was never really a home. Even though she had loved some of the things that Earth had to offer, fresh air, the sun, and agriculture, it didn't compare to the _safety_ she had felt in the vastness of space. The only thing that came close to making her feel that type of _safety_ on Earth, was the boy sitting beside her.

As the rocket launches into space, Clarke feels a hand grab hers, and she turns to see Bellamy with his eyes closed. He's holding her hand tight and she can't help but smile. Bellamy's protecting her again, making her feel safe, anchoring her to him. Clarke closes her own eyes, as they break through Earth's atmosphere, and float into space. Images of the scorching Earth they've left behind flash through her mind, but she doesn't let herself think of her mother being stuck in a bunker underground. "We made it." Clarke opens her eyes to see Raven smiling at them. She notices her body become weightless and everyone in the rocket starts floating around. Clarke manages to get to the window across the rocket and stop to look at the home they had left behind. The only world she had known for the first eighteen years of her life, the place that held memories of her father. Clarke feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns to look at Bellamy. "Are you okay, you don't look like someone that's happy that we survived?" She shakes her head. "I'm fine, it's just strange being back here." He gives her a nod. "I know, but at least it won't be permanent. We'll make our way back to Earth in a few years, when it's safe." Clarke gives him a small smile and the two gaze out at their familiar home.

Clarke is relieved, when they finally get the air ventilation working, and the group settles within the ship. She finds herself making her way to her old quarters and praying that everything is still the way her family had left it. As Clarke reaches her hallway, she's suddenly bombarded with memories of her childhood. Her father and her watching late-night movies when her mother was working in the med bay, celebrating various birthday parties with her parents, and eating many meals together as a family. Clarke smiles at the memories and feels tears begin to well within her eyes, as she opens the door to her quarters.

As her eyes scan her home, she's surprised to see that some of her stuff is gone. Clarke wonders who could have taken her family's things. "Clarke, what are you doing in here?" Her heart jumps at the sound of his voice and she turns to see him leaning against the door post, his arms crossed. "I just wanted to see if everything was still here." Bellamy gives her a nod. "I already checked my old quarters, the place was completely cleared out." Clarke can see the pain etched within his features and knows that memories of his mother are tied to his quarters. She takes a few steps towards him, not leaving much space between them. Bellamy's eyes meet hers, his frown deepening. "I'm sorry, Bellamy." He gives her a nod and she can clearly see the emotion playing across his face. "So, what now?" Clarke notes his change in discussion, but she knows not to push him. "We do what we always do, we survive." Bellamy gives her another small nod. "It won't be easy keeping everyone in order up here." Clarke gives him a smile. "It can't be any harder than keeping everyone down there in order." Bellamy finally gives her a smirk. "At least we don't have to deal with Grounders up here." Clarke shakes her head. "Don't forget we have two Grounders up here with us, Bellamy." He shakes his head. "Emori won't cause trouble, it's Echo I don't trust." Clarke agrees with him, especially since Echo's betrayal during the Conclave. She had cheated during the battle for her people and had nearly killed Octavia before that. Clarke knows they'll have to keep a close eye on her, while she's settling into her new unfamiliar life in space.

As Bellamy's eyes lock with hers once more, her heart does a somersault in response, something that's only happened a few times over the last year. The first time it had happened, she had been relieved to see him after what happened in Mount Weather. Bellamy had hugged Octavia and his eyes had locked with hers. The way he was looking at her, so intently, made her heart respond. The second time it had happened, it had been when he had rescued her from Roan. Bellamy had locked eyes with her and touched the side of her cheek so gently. The look of utter devotion in his eyes made her heart respond to him. The third time she had felt the sensation, had been when they stood on that beach. Bellamy had tried to tell her _something_ , before she had cut him off. He was looking at her in a way that had made her breathless. "Clarke…I'm glad you made it up here." She gives him a nod. "So am I." There's a silence between them for a few moments, as their eyes connect again. Clarke wonders if they'll ever define whatever's between them in these quiet moments they share or if they'll just continue to ignore it. The moment shatters, when Murphy comes up behind Bellamy. "Come on lovebirds, we've got a lot of work to do, and I'm not doing it for you." Clarke quickly averts her eyes from Bellamy's, feeling embarrassed that Murphy had noticed them sharing one of their moments. As she follows Bellamy out of her old quarters, she walks past a smirking Murphy, before joining the rest of the group.


	2. The Right Moment

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". I really would like to thank everyone that's following this story and giving it a chance. I hope everyone enjoys all the Bellarke interaction coming up. This chapter will feature Bellamy's POV about being back in space and his perception of having Clarke by his side. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 2

The Right Moment

Bellamy gets to work on taking inventory of the supplies they have. They had brought as much food and water barrels as they could up here, but from what he can see, it will only last them a short time. Bellamy shakes his head and takes a sharp breath in. He hopes they can come up with a solution for food or they won't survive. "How are we looking?" He turns to see Monty standing there in the doorway of the storage area. "We have enough food and water to last us about two months. It buys us some time to find another solution for supplies." Monty gives him a nod. "Maybe we could split off into teams and search for supplies. I know my mom had some food stashed under the floorboards in case of a shortage." Bellamy gives him a nod, being reminded once again, that Monty and Clarke had been part of the Privileged elite, while he had been considered the scum of the ship.

On Earth, they hadn't worried about divisions, but being back on this ship, the old lines are still drawn. "You and Murphy should check the upper- deck level, I'll handle the rest." His friend gives him a smile. "I'll grab Murphy and I'll let you know what we find." Monty turns and makes his way out. Bellamy double checks his list, before he walks out of the storage compartment, and seals the door behind him. He knows that the chance of finding any supplies on this ship is slim, but they've got nothing to lose. Bellamy makes his way down the hallway and it takes a few minutes, before he walks into the main room of the ship. He spots the group talking amongst themselves and his eyes immediately fall on Clarke. She's standing at the head of the group, where no one would doubt, her role as the leader. Bellamy watches her in awe, as she commands the group, _her people_. He's always been amazed by her natural ability to lead their people and how fearless she is. Bellamy's never known a braver woman than Clarke and he's sure he never will. He feels that familiar warmth spread over him and he knows that he won't be able to hide his feelings from her for much longer. Bellamy's known for the last few months about his feelings for Clarke, but he hasn't done anything about it. He's wanted to, but something seems to always get in their way.

Bellamy shakes his head at the memory of him missing the opportunity to tell her how he felt, when they had been joking about oxymorons. Of all the conversations they could have had, that was one he had never expected. The world was about to end and that's all they could come up with to talk about? Bellamy wonders why they never seem to be able to cross that invisible line between them. "Bellamy." He's knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of _her_ voice, as everyone else disappears in different directions. It's only him and Clarke now, their eyes locked, and hers filled with concern. "Are you okay?" Bellamy gives her a nod, but she still looks unconvinced. "I volunteered us to search the bottom deck." He gives her a nod and she stares at him for a moment, before walking down the hall. Bellamy follows close behind and they move through the empty hallway silently. He hates that things seem to be awkward between them now. After a few minutes of searching one of the rooms, Bellamy wonders if she can read him better than he thought she could. He can feel the tension in the room and he wishes they could get rid of it somehow. "Bellamy, look what I found." He turns from searching through a workbox and his eyes focus on the bottle of alcohol she's holding. "We can finally have that drink." he says with a smirk. Clarke gives him a small smile back and sits down at a nearby table.

Bellamy sits down across from her and she opens the bottle. He smiles as she takes a long sip. "Slow down there, Clarke. It isn't going anywhere." Clarke looks up at him and meets his eyes. She holds out the bottle and he takes it from her. "I haven't had a drink since Unity Day. I think I deserve a little extra, _we both do_." Clarke's eyes are steady on him, as he takes a long sip himself. The moonshine hits his system quickly and he starts to relax a little. Bellamy hands her back the bottle and she takes another swig. "Did you ever think we'd be having this drink?" He shakes his head. "No, I thought I'd be drinking it _alone_ up here." There's a silence that settles between them again, as they continue passing the bottle back and forth. He begins to wonder if he said the wrong thing. "Did you really think I wouldn't make it?" Bellamy gives her a nod. "I knew the odds were against you…but I _wanted_ you to make it." Suddenly, Bellamy feels brazen, probably from the alcohol boost, and reaches across the table. He grabs her hand in hers and her eyes lock with his.

He notices that her breath catches, when he rubs his thumb along the back of her hand. Bellamy feels his heart pounding, as she stares into his eyes, with what looks like _longing_. He gives her a smirk. "How about you, did you ever think we'd make it here?" She gives a small smile. "No, I thought we'd never make it here because I never thought I deserved _this_." Bellamy knows what she's trying to tell him, and he realizes that this is the moment he's been trying to get to happen for a long time. "For the last couple of months, I've been trying to tell you how I…" Clarke shakes her head to stop him. "I know what you've been trying to tell me Bellamy, and I want you to know that I feel…" Alarms drown out the last part of her sentence, but Bellamy manages to read the last two words on her lips. His heart does a somersault, as they run out of the room, and make their way towards the loading dock. The words on her lips still playing over and over in his mind. Bellamy knows that she feels the _same way_ , finally he knows for sure.


	3. Lost and Found

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will have some more Bellarke goodness and a few surprises. I hope all of you continue to enjoy this story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Clarke rushes down the hall towards the main area on the first floor. Her heart is pounding and her head is _dizzy_ from what almost happened between her and Bellamy. It's the closest they've ever coming to kissing and Clarke can barely grasp it. As she reaches the main area, she sees everyone standing around something, or maybe someone, in the middle. Bellamy stops at her side and the room is completely quiet. "We don't want any trouble, please just let us go." Clarke doesn't recognize the voice, as she takes a few steps closer. "What's going on?" Murphy turns towards her and shakes his head. "I caught these brats trying to steal from our stash." The group clear Clarke's view of three little kids. The first, a girl no more than fifteen, the second, a little boy no more than five, and the third, a baby no more than three months old. She stares at the children, wondering where they came from.

The girl looks over at her and gives her a scowl. "I've been telling your people here that we mean no harm, but they're not listening." Clarke turns to her side and exchanges a look with Bellamy. He gives her a slight nod, letting her know to continue, but tread carefully. Clarke's thinking the same thing, as she turns back to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl clutches onto the little boy's hand and tightens her grip on the baby in her arms. "The name is Lily, and this is Mark. The little one in my arms is Katie." The baby gurgles in response and Clarke is in awe of her. She hasn't seen a baby in so long and it's nice to see that life can still be created even during an apocalypse. "What are you doing here?" asks Bellamy beside her. He has his arms crossed, in that sexy defensive look of his.

Clarke stares at him for a moment, noticing how his muscles flex beneath his shirt. She'd be lying if she said that she's never checked him out, especially recently. Clarke has managed to hide her attraction to him, but since they almost crossed that invisible line between them, she's not sure, she'll be able to hide it so well anymore. "Our people saved us." Clarke stares at Lily in confusion. "How did they save you?" Lily's eyes lock with hers, a flash of anger ignites within them. "We were living peacefully up here for over 100 years before we ran out of air and you Earth invaders came." More confusion floods her veins at the girl's words. _Earth Invaders?_ "Are you kidding me, you really believe this girl?" Clarke turns to Murphy and gives him a glare. "I'm with Murphy on this one, we have no idea who this girl is, or if she's even telling us the truth." adds Monty. She turns to Bellamy, who still has his arms crossed, and his eyes meet hers.

Clarke sees the doubt within his eyes and knows he's not satisfied with the girl's answers. A few moments pass, before he releases a breath, and turns to look at Lily. "There was only one space station, not two. Who are you really?" The room is silent, but Lily doesn't cower, she stands tall. "That's rich, I guess your Chancellor failed to tell you that we existed. It doesn't surprise me though, Jaha always felt that we were the weaker of _our people._ " Clarke stares at the girl in shock, as she tries to wrap her head around her story. A few moments pass, before Raven interrupts her thoughts. "How is that possible, when the Ark was only designed to provide air for 100 years?" Clarke looks over at Lily, who stares at Raven defiantly. "Our space stations were designed the same, both were only meant to last for 100 years. Jaha and our Chancellor knew this, but of course, your overzealous leader chose to overpopulate your ship by continuing the single child trend your people adopted years earlier, so you'd be _superior_ to us. He had told our Chancellor that his mission was to eventually repopulate the Earth with only _his people_. Even though, we were supposed to be united in our efforts." Clarke stares in surprise at Lily, wondering how Jaha could keep this from their people for so long. "How do you know all this?" asks Bellamy beside her. Lily's eyes lock with his. "I'm the Chancellor's daughter, or I was. He'll be dead soon and so will the rest of our people." Clarke turns to Bellamy, who has uncrossed his arms from his chest, looking calmer than he has since this conversation started. "Why didn't they travel over here with you?" asks Harper on the other side of the circle. Lily looks over at her now, sadness replacing her anger.

Clarke feels a pang within her heart, as she waits for Lily to answer. It's a few moments, before she finally speaks. "There were only three spacesuits left onboard, the others were destroyed by an accidental fire in the launch chamber years before." Clarke looks around the group, seemingly letting their guards down. She prays that this girl is telling the truth and that they're not walking right into a trap. "Were you the only children onboard?" Lily looks over at her and nods. "Yes, only the three biggest leaders, were allowed to have children. My father had made the decision when he came into power to ensure our people's survival and our legacy." Lily moves the boy's hand forward. "Mark is my father's commander's child and Katie here is my father's lead advisor's child. We're all that's left of our people and my father wanted to ensure that we survived to prove that _our people_ were the superior sector." Clarke takes another moment to process everything, before she hears Bellamy's voice ring out. "Why would your father send you into enemy hands?" Lily's head snaps towards him. "He could see the Earth starting to burn from our vantage point and knew that Jaha would ensure that him and some of his people would make it back up here. My father wasn't sure exactly where you landed, but he knew the direction your ship went into. So, when he saw the nuclear wave start shifting closer to your part of Earth, he got us ready to leave." Clarke nods at her words, trying not to let her anger towards Jaha consume her. She hates that the fate of their people was dictated by Jaha's ego.

Clarke breaks through the circle and stops right in front of Lily. She gives her a smile. "I'm sorry about your people. You can stay on the second floor and you're welcome to our food. We're not Jaha, we're not your enemy." Lily reluctantly nods and Clarke lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A few moments later, everyone goes back to their assigned floors, and Lily makes her way to the second floor to settle in Mark and Katie. The only two people left in the room are her and Bellamy. Suddenly, she feels fear wash over her.

Clarke knows that she's not ready to talk to Bellamy about what happened before they were interrupted. "Clarke." His voice breaks her out of her thoughts and she turns to him. She sees the vulnerability within his eyes and knows that this is the moment. _Their moment_. "About before, you said something." Clarke gives him a nod. "I did and so did you." Bellamy gives her a nod of his own, before he starts to make his way towards her. "Did you mean what you said?" Clarke feels her breath catch but manages to give him another nod. The smirk that appears on his face at her words makes her heart do a somersault. When he finally reaches her, she can see how much he cares about her, how much he _loves her_. Clarke hopes that he continues looking at her like that for the rest of her life. Bellamy reaches out and touches the side of her face. Her heart skips a beat at the warmth of his touch. "Clarke, we've been through everything _together_. I almost lost you down there and I don't want to waste anymore time." She locks eyes with him and she can barely believe what's happening right now. Their here, together, and alive. Clarke watches as Bellamy's smirk widens. "I love you, Clarke." Her breath catches again, as the room goes quiet. There's no doubt in her mind how she feels about him, _how much she loves him_. Clarke is tired of running from it and she's ready to see where this leads them. She gives him a small smile. "I love you too, Bellamy. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it." Bellamy's smirk widens, as he leans in, and captures her lips with his own. The two start off tentatively, both unsure of the unknown waters their moving into, but soon the kiss deepens.

Clarke's head is dizzy from the way he's kissing her, the way he's holding her in his arms. She wishes they could stay in this moment, just the two of them, but she knows that's impossible. Their people are depending on them again to survive, but that doesn't stop her from relishing this moment. A moment she should have relished a long time ago. Clarke's hands rest on Bellamy's chest and she loves being this close to him. The kiss continues for a few more moments, before they both need to come up for air. Clarke notices that neither one of them pull away from each other, content with the connection between them through their touch. She looks into his eyes and knows with the utmost certainty, that this is how things were always meant to be, this is _their destiny_.


	4. Distrust

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will be from Bellamy's P.O.V. and explore his thoughts on their new visitors. Of course, there will also be some Bellarke in this chapter as well. I hope everyone continues enjoying the story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 4

Distrust

Bellamy walks alongside Clarke and the two continue searching for any useful supplies they can use. As he's doing this, he can't help but question their new visitors. The girl that claimed to be Lily seemed off to him. Everything she had said sounded too rehearsed to him, as if someone drilled it into her. He also found it odd that she wasn't wearing clothes that were distinguished, like normal members of the Privileged elite. Bellamy wonders if she's lying for reasons that aren't clear to him yet? He knows that he has to go with his gut on this one and distrust their new visitors, until they prove that they really are who they say they are.

As he finishes collecting the last of the supplies, Clarke comes into view. She's carrying an armload of small containers and he remembers that they were used for exchange. Ration Dealers used to override the codes of various rooms on the Privileged floor, rotating every week. They stole just enough rations that the elite wouldn't notice. Clarke lays her findings on the ground and looks over at him. "I'm surprised this level has so many supplies." Bellamy gives her a nod. "That's because some friends of mine stole supplies on a daily basis from the Privileged. It's like Monty said, they hid their extra rations under the floorboards." Clarke stares at him in confusion. He doesn't expect her to understand, considering she had lived a vastly different life than he had. "How did they bypass the codes?" He gives her a smirk. "Let's just say, we had someone on the inside helping us out." With that, he notices Clarke raise her eyebrow in a cute way. He's glad he can have these thoughts without feeling instant guilt now. Bellamy takes a few steps forward and pushes her hair out of her face. "Who was it?" He shakes his head playfully. "Someone who got caught and came down with us on the Drop Ship." Clarke stares at him in confusion for a few seconds, before realization comes over her. "Murphy?" Bellamy shakes his head. "Yes and no. It was Murphy who threatened Wells to give him the override codes." Her beautiful blue eyes go wide. "Do you know what they threatened him with?" Bellamy shakes his head. "No, Murphy never told anyone, but my guess is that it had something to do with _you_." He watches as her eyes go even wider, confusion more evident than before. "Why me?" He gives her a knowing smirk. "You were his best friend, I'm sure Murphy found a way to blackmail him." Clarke thinks about this for a moment, before taking a sharp breath in. He can see the guilt etched in her features and knows that she regrets how he met his end. "I miss him sometimes, especially now that we're back up here." Bellamy gives her a nod and pulls her into his arms. He loves the feel of her within his arms.

Bellamy breathes her scent in deeply. "We've all lost someone, Clarke. I miss my mom sometimes." Clarke lifts her head from his chest and reaches up to touch his cheek. "You've never told me much about her." He tries to picture his mother within his mind, her memory still painful for him to remember. A small smile comes over his face. "She was strong, a lot like Octavia. She always protected us and made sure that we were taken care of. I wish I could have saved her from being floated." He tears his eyes away from Clarke's and looks down at the ground. The tears begin to fill his eyes and an ache grips his heart. He feels her lips meet his for a few moments before she pulls away. Bellamy's eyes find Clarke's and his heart warms. "Hey, it wasn't your fault." He takes a sharp breath in, feeling the tears coming down his cheeks. "You couldn't save her, but you've saved so many other people. Octavia, our people, and _me_ come to mind." Bellamy freezes for a moment, staring at the girl that he's fallen in love with. He reaches out to twirl a piece of her hair around his finger with a smirk. "We've saved each other." Clarke gives him a smile and snuggles back into him. He holds her tightly against his chest, where he's always felt like she's belonged.

Bellamy isn't sure how long they stand there, but when she finally pulls back, she's determined on getting their task from before done. He smirks, as she makes her way over to the containers, and hands him a few. "Carry these back and I'll get the rest." He gives her a nod and then she hands him over a few. They begin making their way down the hallway, side by side, and Bellamy's thoughts return to their new visitors. "Do you trust them?" Clarke looks over at him. "I do." He turns to her, her answer twisting within his mind. "What makes you trust them?" She stops and looks over at him with a smile. "I'm a pretty good judge of character. I trusted you, didn't I?" Bellamy gives her a smirk. "Not when we first landed." Clarke shakes her head, as their eyes meet. "I did trust you, even when everyone else thought I was crazy to." He tries to remember back to when they had first landed and how much of an ass he had been to everyone. Especially, Clarke. "Even when I wanted to cut off your arm." Clarke gives him one of her famous half-smiles and gets up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Even then, so trust me when I say, that Lily is telling the truth." He gives her a nod, still unsure of their new visitors. Bellamy knows that he'll be watching them for the next few days, to make sure they're not here to infiltrate their ship. He needs to know who he's really dealing with and protect his people. _Protect Clarke at all costs._


	5. An Alternate Future

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will feature Clarke's P.O.V. regarding their new mysterious visitors on the ship and my favorite Bellarke scene thus far in the story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 5

An Alternate Future

After Clarke finishes gathering up supplies with Bellamy, she makes her way to the second floor. She knows Bellamy doesn't trust them, but she can't help but believe their story. Clarke remembers how hard it was for her to be torn away from the only home she had ever known and banished to Earth. In that way, she feels a strange connection to Lily, even without knowing her. Clarke reaches their floor and walks down the hallway. She hears a baby crying and immediately makes her way over to where the sound is coming from. Clarke stands in the doorway and sees Lily trying to calm Katie in her arms.

When they had landed on Earth, she had thought that she'd never see a baby again. The idea of life being created on a desolate planet had not even been a possibility. Now, she can't help but smile at the little life in front of her. "Earth to Earth girl, haven't you ever seen a baby before?" Clarke's eyes shoot up to meet Lily's. "Yes, but it's been a long time." Lily nods, as Katie's crying stops. She turns and gently places the little girl in the makeshift crib. Lily then looks over at Clarke with a smile. "Thanks for letting us stay here. I know our people weren't exactly on good terms." Clarke shakes her head, as she takes a few steps into the room. "We're all survivors now, one people." Lily nods and gives her a slight smile. "What can I do to pull my weight here?" She looks at the girl and wonders if she's ever done any real work before. Clarke knows that her life on the Ark was fairly easy because she was considered Privileged, she questions if it was the same for Lily. "We'll find something for you to do. For now, you should take care of Mark and Katie." Lily turns to look at Mark sleeping on the bed and then over to Katie in her makeshift crib. Her eyes then return to meet hers. "Okay, Earth girl. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Clarke gives her a small smile before leaving the room.

As she's making her way down the hall, she imagines what her life would have been like as a mother. Clarke knows that she would have gotten married and had a child eventually, but this is the first time she's _really_ thinking about it. She knows that the chances of her and Bellamy having children on the Ark wasn't a possibility, but it doesn't stop her from imagining their lives together. _Their hypothetical family_. She can see Bellamy being a protective father of their children, a little girl with his curly black hair and a little boy with her shiny blonde hair, and the four of them living happily on the Ark. Sharing dinner together and Bellamy playing with their children. Clarke can see it all, but she knows that it will never be a reality.

When Clarke reaches the stairs, she takes a breath, and walks towards the control room. Raven and Bellamy are standing in front of the radio talking. "Bellamy." He turns and gives her a smirk. "What is it, Clarke?" Clarke gives him a smile and they lock eyes for a few moments. She can feel Raven's eyes on her. "I think that's my cue to leave. I'll see you both later." With that, Raven makes her way out of the room, and the two are left alone. Bellamy closes the gap between them, grabbing her hands in his, concern etched all over his face. "Is everything okay?" Clarke hesitantly nods. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what our life would have looked like here on the Ark if we had gotten married." He gives her a smirk. "Well, I wouldn't have been the guy marrying you." Clarke gives him a nod. "I know, but seeing Lily with Katie and Mark tonight, made me imagine everything. Have you ever thought about it, Bellamy?" Bellamy lets go of her hands and brings her closer to him. He gives her a smirk. "I've thought about it since the day you walked away from me after Mount Weather." Clarke's heart aches at his words, remembering the overwhelming feeling of pain and guilt resting on her shoulders. She had never told him but leaving him behind had been painful for her as well. "Why then?" Bellamy's eyes lock with hers and she can see the love shining within them. "I thought I'd never see you again and the life we could have had flashed in front me." Clarke takes his words in for a moment and wishes she had never left him or Arkadia.

Bearing it all on her own without him had taken a toll on her and she had struggled with holding onto who she really was. Clarke realizes now that it was the reason she had turned on her own people so easily and aligned herself with the Grounders at Polis. "I'm sorry I left you behind, Bellamy. I didn't know at the time that you were my anchor." He gives her a nod. "I'm glad we're here now, Clarke. Even if we can't have kids, I still want to face everything with you _together_." Clarke gives him a small smile and leans forward to give him a long kiss. She's so happy that they weren't separated, that she didn't die on Earth.

As she pulls back, Clarke gives him a sad smile. "What do you think would have happened if we were separated?" Bellamy's smirk turns into a frown, as he holds her against his chest. "I'd be standing by that window over there, waiting for a sign that you were alive." She feels tears begin to build within her eyes at his words. "If I had lived through Primfya, I would have tried to find a way to contact you. I wouldn't have given up, trying to let you know I was alive." Clarke hears Bellamy take a sharp breath in, right before she rests her head against his chest. She can hear his rapid heartbeat and knows that his heart beats only for her. _And her for him._


	6. Night Terrors

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will feature Bellamy's P.O.V. and will send him headfirst into his version of fatherhood. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really interesting playing with the characters, and having them relate to each other. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 6

Night Terrors

Bellamy finishes his perimeter check to make sure everything is secure and is about to call it a night when he hears a crashing sound behind him. He instinctively turns, gun at the ready, and makes his way in the direction the sound came from. Bellamy spots a light on at the end of the hall, just as another crash comes. As he edges closer to the room, he hears someone screaming, and finishes running to the door. When he reaches the doorway, he sees Mark holding a knife to Lily's throat. He slowly makes his way into the room and his eyes instantly meet Lily's. Bellamy can see the fear in her usually confident eyes and he realizes for the first time that she's just a child acting like an adult. "Mark, put the knife down." The boy turns and there's a darkness in his eyes. Bellamy freezes for a split second, trying to figure out how to handle this situation. He barely knows these kids, but he feels like it's his job to protect them, _keep them safe_.

Bellamy continues to inch towards him with his hands up in surrender. "He's sleep walking, it's something that he did a few times on our ship. I think he does it when he's afraid of something." His eyes meet the boys and memories of his childhood come back to him. Bellamy remembers being scared of the council finding out about Octavia under the floor and had night terrors as a result. There was one particular night when he had been asleep and attacked his mother. She had told him the next morning that she had tried everything to wake him up, but there was only one thing that had snapped him out of his trance. _A Story_. Bellamy suspects that that's where his love for Greek Mythology came from. He quickly scans the room for any books but doesn't see any.

So, he decides to tell him the only story he can think of. "There was once a group of juvenile delinquents, they called them the 100." Mark stares at him blankly, but he can tell that he's listening. "There was also another guy with them that snuck onboard to follow his sister to the ground." Bellamy watches as Mark puts down his knife. "When they got to the ground, everyone had different ideas on how to lead. Especially, that guy that snuck onboard. He went head to head with the Privileged Princess of the group who had her own ideas on how to lead." Bellamy smiles despite the tense situation he's currently in, memories of those early days with Clarke warming his heart.

He had never thought then that he'd fall for her, that they'd be together. Him and Clarke had been so different, but after a while, he had realized that that's the reason they had made good leaders. While she saw things logically, he saw things emotionally, and the two made decisions based on those perspectives. They usually met in the middle on most things and that's what made them a good team. The truth is, Bellamy knows that if he didn't have Clarke by his side, he would have probably been dead by now. The two need each other to balance their ideas.

He quickly glances over at Lily who gives him a nod to keep going. "You can probably guess what happened next. The guy didn't stand a chance against the Privileged Princess and was forced work with her. They became partners and it wasn't long before the guy realized his feelings for the Privileged Princess." Mark drops the knife and Bellamy feels a wave of relief wash over him. The boy blinks a few times, before his eyes lock with his. "That story's girly, where are all the monsters?" Bellamy smirks at the kid, as he takes a step forward, and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, kid, the monsters don't come until later." The boy gives him a smile. "Can you tell us the rest?" Bellamy gives him a nod. "Tomorrow, but you need to get some sleep first." Mark gives him an excited nod and jumps into bed.

Bellamy smirks, as he watches him pull the blanket over his head. "Thanks." He turns to look at Lily who gives him a smile. "It used to happen to me when I was a kid. Stories were the only thing that worked." Lily gives him a nod and Bellamy smiles at her in return. "See you in the morning, if you need anything, I'll be just down the hall." As Bellamy starts to make his way out of the room, he hears Lily's voice ring through the air. "Was the Privileged Princess by any chance Clarke?" Bellamy can't help but smirk at the girl's question before turning to her. "I guess I need some work on my storytelling." Lily gives him a smile. "You must really love her." Bellamy gives her a nod. He wishes he could find the right words to describe just how much he loves Clarke, but he gives her the simple answer instead. "I do." With that, he continues out of the room, and down the hall.

He knows he won't be getting much sleep tonight, as he settles in one of the rooms for the night. As he lays in bed and stares up at the ceiling, he wonders about those kids down the hall. At first, he hadn't trusted them, but after what happened tonight, he knows that they aren't a threat. Their just scared kids trying to find their way in a new place, trying to _survive_.


	7. Danger Ahead

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will feature Clarke's P.O.V. and her perspective on Bellamy's changed relationship with their new guests. In addition, this chapter will also set the main plot of the story, expect some dangerous waters ahead for everyone. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 7

Danger Ahead

Clarke wakes up the next morning and reaches out next to the empty space beside her. She expected him to be here with her, especially after everything they had talked about the previous night. Clarke slowly gets up from bed and walks out into the hallway. As she does so, the sound of laughter fills her ears. Clarke's surprised at the sound, considering they haven't had much to smile about lately. Between the impending doom of Praimfya and fighting to survive, they've barely had a chance to breathe. Clarke begins to walk down the hallway to the lower level, curious about the sudden shift in atmosphere.

As she starts descending the stairs, she hears a familiar laugh, and it makes her stop. "Slow down there Mark, there's enough to go around." His voice warms her heart and somehow, she finds her feet moving again. When she finally reaches the bottom step, she heads towards the makeshift eating area that's been set up, and spots Bellamy at the table with their three new arrivals. Clarke is stunned to see him smiling and laughing with the same kids he hadn't trusted the day before. She wonders what happened for him to act this way.

Clarke watches in awe, as Bellamy holds Mark in his lap, while the little boy eats his breakfast. _She loves when Bellamy is like this, gentle and strong, all heart._ "Are you just going to stand there and gawk at us all day Earth Girl or are you going to join us?" Clarke is knocked out of her thoughts by Lily and a wave of embarrassment washes over her. She makes a mental note not to be so transparent around her. Bellamy turns, and his eyes follow her all the way over to the table. Her heart does a somersault in response and it's still hard for her to believe that he's looking at her like that. _With so much love and emotion._

As Clarke takes her seat across from Bellamy, her eyes finally meet his. He gives her a smirk, just as Mark's voice echoes through the air. "Watch this Bellamy." Bellamy's eyes reluctantly leave Clarke's, as he turns his attention to the boy on his lap. She watches as Mark takes his spoon and flicks his breakfast towards Bellamy. The glop hits him right in the middle of his forehead and Clarke can't help but smile. Bellamy looks down at the boy with a frown on his face and she sees Mark cower away from him in fear.

Just as Mark starts to make his escape, a smirk comes over Bellamy's face, and he starts to tickle the boy. Clarke's smile grows wider at how unburdened Bellamy is at this moment. She wishes he never would have endured the hell they had on Earth, that he would have had the chance to be happy and carefree like this. As Bellamy begins chasing Mark around the table, the power suddenly shuts off. Clarke's heart stops as her eyes peer around in the darkness. "Bellamy." After a few moments, she feels a warm hand touch the top of hers. "I'm fine. Is everyone else alright?" Clarke can hear shuffling around her. "I've still got Katie; do you have Mark?" Another few moments of shuffling around in the darkness occurs before she hears Bellamy curse under his breath. "He was right here a minute ago." The whole room goes silent and she can feel fear seep into the atmosphere.

Clarke can vaguely hear footsteps in the distance and prays that they aren't intruders. At this moment, she wishes she had one of Bellamy's rifles back on Earth. She tries to steady her breathing, hoping that they aren't detected in the room. If they are intruders, they'll need the upper hand. "Check everywhere, this is where their ship docked." Clarke takes in the man's words and realizes that their looking for the children. She wonders why these people are chasing them, considering all their people were dead. A scream suddenly pierces the room and Clarke's blood runs cold. She hears quite a bit of shuffling before the screaming stops. Clarke feels Bellamy squeeze her hand in his and she knows that he's about to charge their intruders. "Well, well, well. It looks like we found one of them. Are you Mark Peters?" Silence overtakes the room and Clarke has to fight the urge to fight back herself.

After a few moments, a hearty laugh fills the room. "Very good, son." More shuffling sounds through the room and Clarke tries to steady her rapid heartbeat. "By order of Captain Tate, Mark Peters, Katherine Lawrence, and Lilian Sanders are under arrest for stealing the ship intended for the Chosen Children." Confusion washes over her at the man's words. Had Lily lied about being the Commander's daughter? Clarke feels the absence of Bellamy's hand in hers and her heart stops because she knows what he's about to do. "You're not taking them." Another silent moment passes and her breath catches. "Who the hell are you?" Clarke hears the click of the gun and once again she has to fight the urge to attack.

She trusts Bellamy to do what's right, even if it's not the way she'd do it. "That's not important. Tell your Commander that their staying here with my people. If he has a problem with that, he can speak to me over the radio." The room starts erupting in laughter and increasing fear grips at her. "My Commander has the power to ensure that your supply of oxygen and source of electricity won't be reinstated." Clarke wishes she could talk this out with Bellamy right now, but she knows there's no time. "Your bluffing." Another chuckle from rings out. "I wish I was kid, but my Commander is capable of doing just about anything, if he doesn't get his way." The confidence in the man's voice makes her shiver and she's at a loss at what to do.

Clarke hears Bellamy sigh to himself and she knows that he's having an inward battle on what to do right now. So, she does the only thing she can to calm him at this moment, she reaches out to grab his hand. It's something she's done all these years and something she'll continue to do until the day she dies. "So, what's it gonna be, kid?" Clarke squeezes his hand having nothing but faith in him. She knows whatever his decision, she'll be here to support him, and they'll figure it out _together_.


	8. Decisions

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will feature Bellamy's P.O.V. and the fallout of his decision. Will he make the right call? As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 8

Decisions

Bellamy narrows his gaze at the guy, having enough of this situation. As far as he's concerned, there's only one choice here. "They're staying." The guy steps forward and puts up his hand. Bellamy knows what's about to happen. Survival mode kicks in as he yells. "Everyone down." He drops to the floor, making sure to get between the flying bullets and Clarke. Bellamy holds onto her tightly, before his eyes scan the room for everyone else. He spots Lily and the kids huddled together in the corner of the room. His heart drops, as countless bullets fly all around them. "Go, Bellamy. I'll be fine." Bellamy looks down at the love of his life, thankful that she knows him so well. He gives her a nod before quickly darting across the room.

Bellamy maneuvers his way through the bullets and is nearly hit by a few stray ones. He knew attempting this would be dangerous, but he'll be damned, if he lets three innocent children die because of his decision. Bellamy continues undeterred by another round of bullets. As he comes closer, he notices Lily struggling to protect the other two kids from danger. Bellamy jumps over to protect all three and his heart drops when he hears his name screamed across the room. "Bellamy." Little Mark lets out another scream and Bellamy quickly looks over to Lily. She gives him a nod and he takes off towards the middle of the room, where Mark has his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound. Bellamy feels his adrenaline kick in as he evades bullets and reaches the boy just in time.

His eyes meet Mark's and he can see the utter fear in them. Bellamy quickly gets the boy to safety by ducking behind a nearby table. He checks Mark over for a few moments and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that the boy is unhurt. Bellamy notices tears falling down his cheeks and he gives him a hug. "You're going to be okay, kid. I promise." Mark clutches onto him and Bellamy's heart clenches in response. He hates that he's going through this. Bellamy's eyes peer around the room and fall on Clarke who looks like she's holding her own. He then looks back over to the other three kids and is relieved to see that they've found some kind of barrier between them and the bullets.

Bellamy's eyes scan the room again to see if there's any way they can escape. It takes him a few minutes, but he does manage to spot what used to be a garbage shoot in the corner of the room. "This way." He waves the three kids over and they follow him to the garbage shoot. Then he opens the hatch. "Climb in, I'll be right behind you." Lily gives him a nod before helping Mark into the shoot. She then carefully adjusts Katie in her arms and climbs through herself. Bellamy breathes a sigh of relief after she closes the hatch behind her. He then turns back to Clarke across the way and starts back towards her. Bellamy takes a few minutes to cross the room and is almost to her when a stray bullet hits him in the leg.

He immediately hits the floor and winces from the searing pain. As Bellamy tries to get to his feet, he feels two arms wrap around him. He turns to see Clarke staring at him in concern. "Come on, we need to get you to that garbage shoot, so I can take a look at you." Bellamy gives her a nod, as Clarke begins gently pulling him towards the garbage shoot. He can't help but feel like a failure for not being able to save her. As they continue, Bellamy finds it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. He figures it's happening because he's probably lost too much blood. "Bellamy, stay with me." _Clarke's voice causes his eyes to flutter open and once again she's his light in the darkness._ She's helped him through his toughest days and he knows he's a better man for it.

Bellamy sees her struggle halfway to the garbage shoot and his heart clenches. He knows what he has to do now. _For her_. "Clarke…" As she tries pulling him forward again, he manages to grab her arm with the last of his strength. He watches her pause reluctantly, as bullets continue whirring around them. Bellamy's eyes meet Clarke's. "You need to leave me." Clarke shakes her head stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you." Bellamy knew before he even opened his mouth that Clarke would react like this. "Clarke, I need you to be safe. I can't lose you." He watches as tears begin falling down her cheeks and he wishes that they had more time. To be together, to fulfill the dream he had imagined for them years ago.

The bullets suddenly stop flying and footsteps are heard coming towards them. "Are you ready to surrender them to us yet?" Bellamy takes a sharp breath in, as the men appear from behind them. The guy from earlier towers over him, pointing his rifle at him. "Don't try to get away, you won't get far on that leg." Bellamy glares at the man. "I'll do anything you want, just let her go." The guy shakes his head. "Not until you give up those brats." Bellamy's eyes begin to droop again, as the guy turns his attention to Clarke. "What about you? Are the lives of these brats more important than saving your boyfriend?" As darkness engulfs him, he doesn't get to hear her answer, but he prays she makes the right decision.


	9. One Choice

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will pick up right where the last chapter left off. I hope you continue enjoying this story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 9

One Choice

Clarke looks down at Bellamy unconscious and her heart aches. She hates seeing him hurt like this and she knows she has only one choice in this moment. "I'll let them speak to you, but you're not taking them away." The man gives her a frown. "That's not how this is gonna go. You have only two choices here and I suggest you pick one before you have neither choice left." Clarke's breath catches as she looks at Bellamy lying motionless on the ground and then glances over at the children behind her. She wants to protect them with everything she has, just like a mother would, but she knows there's no way they will come out of this completely unscathed. Clarke turns back to the man. "If I let them talk to you, I need you to promise that you'll let Bellamy go." The man gives her a malicious smirk and takes a moment to ponder her proposition.

Clarke tries to look steady, as his smirk grows wider. "Alright, you got yourself a deal." He puts his slimy hand out for her to shake and she reluctantly does so. Clarke hates making a deal with the devil, but she knows she has no other choice. As she let's go of his hand, she turns to Lily. "Are you ready?" Lily gives her a nod and then takes a step towards the man. Clarke watches as the girl tries to look brave and remembers herself doing the same every time she had tried to save her own people. The only difference between them is that she had Bellamy by her side and they had faced everything together.

Clarke wishes that he was conscious at this moment, so he could help her figure this all out. "Alright, Lily, this is how this is gonna go. I ask a question then you answer and your buddy here is one step closer to his happily ever after." Clarke watches Lily give the man an affirmative nod before he starts circling her. She gets an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she knows this is the only way to fix everything. "Did anyone pressure you into the three rightful spots of the chosen?" Lily quickly shakes her head. "No, it was my idea." The man suddenly stops circling her and stares at her in confusion. "So, a simple cultivator's daughter decided that she had a _right_ to take the spot of a chosen one? I'm not buying it, you had to have help from someone." Clarke watches as Lily gives the man a glare.

She then narrows her eyes at the man. "Nope, I wanted to fight on my own against the rigid order of things because the old way really sucked." The man let's out a chilling laugh, as Clarke inches closer. He quickly looks at the two men standing guard over Bellamy and then gestures his hand. Clarke watches in anger as they kick an unconscious Bellamy across the floor and it takes everything inside of her not to lunge at them for hurting the love of her life. "Tell me how Mark and Katherine got pulled into this mess with you?" Clarke turns to look at Lily who's hesitating to answer.

Even though she hasn't known Lily for very long, she knows that she would lay down her life for Katie and Mark. They are clearly special to her and she knows she wants to protect them against any danger. This is why she's hesitating, why she can't tell the man the whole truth. "Katie and Mark's parents begged me to take them. They wanted a better life for them." The man shakes his head in disgust. "Did you know that the penalty for breaking the Chosen Law was being sentenced to immediate death?" Clarke watches Lily hesitate for a few moments before her newly determined eyes meet the man's. "I did, and I'd do it again, if it meant saving these kids from dying in the worst possible way." The man cackles at her words and Clarke's throat tightens at his sudden change in mood. "You're a spitfire that needs to learn her place." Lily lunges towards him before Clarke can even blink.

The girl tries to kill the man by grabbing a knife out of her boot. She feels the air leaving her lungs as the man grabs her arm before she can do any damage. Clarke immediately gets between the two trying to defuse the situation. "Get out of my way, Earth Girl." She turns to look at Lily with a frown. "No, what you're doing right now is reckless. Did you even think about what would happen to Mark and Katie without you?" She lowers her knife and the man lets go of her arm. Clarke can see the guilt swimming within her eyes, as she backs away.

Clarke then turns back to the man and the anger in his eyes scares her. "You got what you want, let Bellamy and the rest of us go." He instantly shakes his head. "Wow, you're pretty naïve for someone that's survived living on Earth for months. Lily stays, and the brats can go. I think I'll also keep your lover boy as leverage for now." Clarke feels like she just got punched in the stomach. She can't leave Bellamy here alone or Lily. Clarke narrows her eyes at the man. "You know I can't do that." She watches the man start pacing around the room and waits for him to react to her words.

After several minutes, he stops pacing, and meets her eyes. "Say goodbye because it's the last time you'll ever see him." Clarke's world suddenly stops turning and her mind begins racing. She feels like she can't move or speak right now. Several moments pass before Clarke feels the man's eyes burning into her. "I guess you have nothing left to say to your boyfriend after all." Something inside of her begins to snap as the same two men start dragging Bellamy's unconscious body across the floor. His blood is a chilling dark crimson that she knows she'll have nightmares about later.

Somewhere out of the corner of her eye, she sees the man grab onto Lily's arm, and begin to yank her out of the room. "Wait, you can't take them." The man quickly freezes in place and gives her a devilish smirk. "I just did, this is our ship now. As far as we're concerned, you're our prisoners." With that, the men leave, and Clarke feels angry tears sting her eyes.

In this moment, her heart is screaming for her to fight to get Bellamy and Laura back, but she knows that she has to get the kids to safety first. _It's what Bellamy would want her to do._ Clarke takes a sharp breath in and forces herself to turn towards Mark and Katie. She does her best to look calm, but she knows she's failing miserably. "We need to go now." Clarke looks over at the boy who's softly crying and then to the baby that he's holding in his tiny arms. "Here, let me take her." Mark gives her a sad nod and then hands Katie over to her. Clarke wraps the baby up in her arms and something inside of her warms. She can't explain her connection to this tiny little girl, but it's like she's her own. _A bright light in this troubled world._

Clarke then feels a tugging on her shirt and looks down at Mark who's still crying. "I'm scared." She adjusts her hold on the baby and manages to free one of her arms to pull him into a hug. His little red rimmed eyes meet hers and the same connection hits her heart like a lightning bolt. She wonders if this is what mother's feel when they see their children for the first time. Clarke holds onto them tightly and feels an inexplicably need to take care of them. _To be the mother they both deserve_. Clarke knows she'll save Bellamy and Lily somehow, but she just needs this _one moment_ to comfort the children she now feels are like her own.


	10. The Invaders

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will feature a very confused Bellamy trying to figure out where Clarke is and what these new invaders are planning to do. It will definitely be an emotional chapter for Bellamy, but I hope you still enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 10

The Invaders

Bellamy opens his eyes to the glaring light overhead and tries to remember how he got here but his memory is fuzzy. Bellamy can't seem to remember all the details of what happened, except for the fact that he had to fight to protect Clarke and the kids. _Clarke._ He suddenly feels all his senses come alive and his adrenaline start pumping as he attempts to move. When he doesn't budge, he realizes that he's handcuffed to the floor. He tries to get his hands out of the shackles, even though he knows he won't be able to get out of them. Whoever has him locked him up here doesn't want him getting out. They used to use these same shackles for the worst type of prisoners on the ring. Bellamy remembers being forced to guard those criminals right before they were floated. A few guys had nearly broken their wrists trying to get out of them and he had to clean up afterwards.

He looks down at his wrists and flashes of what happened to get him here suddenly come back to him more clearly. Bellamy remembers the invaders storming onto the ship and accusing the kids of stealing the spots of the Privileged. He hadn't believed it at first, but the look of fear in Laura's eyes had convinced him that they were telling the truth. Bellamy had wanted to protect them anyway but had failed. He wonders if Clarke was able to protect them after he went unconscious? Bellamy checks his injury and sees that it's been sutured together. "Good, you're up." His eyes turn to the door where the guy is now standing. Bellamy hates that he's torn their world upside down. "I guess you're wondering how you got here right about now?" Bellamy glares at him feeling anger radiate within him. The guy must sense this because he gives him a smirk in return. "Not too chatty, huh? Your girlfriend wasn't much of a talker either." His anger erupts inside of him as he tries to lunge at the guy. Bellamy nearly reaches him, but the chains keep him restrained. He watches as the guy's smirk grows wider. "Where's Clarke?" The guy shakes his head. "Sorry to tell you this, but your girlfriend didn't make it." His whole world stops at his words and he feels an ache in his chest. How could she be gone? Why hadn't he been able to save her?

Bellamy hates himself for not protecting her, keeping her safe. He feels his pent-up anger and newfound grief erupt inside of him causing him to lunge again at the man. Consciously, he knows that this won't do any good, but he doesn't care right now. The man in front of him has taken away the woman he loves, and he won't let him get away with it. The realization that his future with Clarke has been taken away from him again makes him feel a rage that he's never felt before. He hates that he can't seem to get a handle on himself at this moment, but he knows that it's his grief that's in control now. Bellamy is so consumed with emotion that he barely notices the angry tears starting to spill out of his eyes as he continuously lunges at the guy. He feels like his whole world has ended and there's nothing left for him to do but fight back.

After a few more tries, he feels his wrists start to break under the shackles. He glances down noticing the pool of blood that's forming beneath him, but he barely feels anything at all. Bellamy hears the man cackle at him. "Are you done throwing a temper tantrum now?" He feels so numb at this point that he doesn't bother to look over at the guy. Bellamy's mind suddenly flashes to the kids and it forces him to look at the monster standing over him. "What did you do with the kids?" The guy meets his eyes. "I have the girl, but the other two brats are hiding out somewhere." Bellamy tries to read the guy to see if he's telling the truth, knowing that people like him always lie. _A criminal is always a criminal._ "You're lying." The guy cackles again. "Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. You'll never know the truth because I'm the Captain of this ship now and you're my prisoner _. I choose what you know and don't know."_ Bellamy is tempted to lunge at him again but refrains himself. He knows he has to play his cards right now considering that there are three kids' lives on the line. Him and Clarke have always put the good of their people first and he knows she'd want him to save the kids now. Bellamy ignores the searing pain radiating within his chest and tries to pull himself together for _her_.

He hesitantly gives the guy a nod to let him know he understands, and watches as he gives him another sadistic smirk in return. "I'm sure glad we're on the same page now." Bellamy watches him start to make his way out of the room before he calls out to him. "Why are you doing this?" The guy stops and then turns to face him again. "We are righting a wrong that has been done to our superiors. We're guards, it's what we're born to do." Bellamy takes a moment to ponder this before he looks over at the guy. "Did you lose someone you were supposed to protect?" He watches as pain darkens his features for a split second before his face becomes stoic. _As he turns to leave, Bellamy's left wondering if this is less about duty and more about revenge._


	11. Far Away

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". I'm thrilled that so many of you are enjoying my story and hope that this chapter will live up to the others. Clarke has a big responsibility in protecting her "children" from their new threat, but that doesn't mean Bellamy is far from her mind. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 11

Far Away

Clarke holds on tightly to Katie and makes sure Mark is walking alongside her. She can see the fear on Mark's face and it makes her heart ache. Clarke knows that he's too young to understand the threat their facing, but she hopes he can learn to trust her to keep him safe. When they reach the second floor to her room, Clarke quickly secures them in. Katie begins to cry, and Clarke does her best to calm her. "Where is Lily?" Clarke looks down at the boy who's also on the brink of tears and her heart clenches.

As Katie stops crying in her arms, she gently places her on the bed. She turns back to the little boy and kneels down to his level. Clarke places both her hands on Mark's arms and meets his eyes. "I promise that we will get Lily and Bellamy back. You just have to trust me." Mark starts to cry now, and Clarke can't help but wrap her arms around him. At this moment, she can't help but think about Bellamy. Her heart aches at the possibility of never seeing him again, never feeling his strong muscular arms around her, or the sensation of his lips meeting hers.

Clarke feels tears begin to well up within her eyes, but she knows that she has to have hope because that's what Bellamy has always ignited within her. They stay like that for a few moments before he pulls back slightly to look at her. "What if we can't rescue them, will they go away like my mommy and daddy?" Clarke shakes her head and attempts a small sad smile. "No, that won't happen." Mark nods his head again and he seems to believe her. Clarke hopes that she can keep this promise for all their sakes.

There's a sudden knock on the door and her heart stops. "You need to get Katie and hide in the closet. Do you understand?" Mark nods his head, fear still within his eyes. He gives her a nod and gently picks up Katie from the bed. Clarke watches as they make their way over to the closet. She only turns to go towards the door, when Mark shuts the door. Clarke takes a breath, as she walks over to open it. The man from earlier appears and anger envelopes her. He's taken two important people from her and she hates that he holds all the power right now. The man gives her a sinister smirk. "I just saw your lover boy and he ain't looking too good." Clarke's heart clenches, as the man's smile widens. She begins to feel her blood boil at how heartless he is. "By the look on your face, I say that I've struck a nerve." She tries to bite back the venom she wants to spew at this man and does her best to refocus herself on protecting the children and getting Bellamy out. "What did you do to him?" The man shakes his head so nonchalantly that Clarke has to fight the urge to slap him.

Clarke takes a breath in, trying to reel in her emotions that are starting to get away from her. She knows that if she's going to save everyone, she's going to have to suppress her heart and use her head instead. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is what you can do for me in order to keep all the people you care about safe." Clarke narrows her gaze at the man. "What do you want?" The man lets out a cackle and Clarke feels herself inwardly cringe at the sound. "I want you to gather the rest of your people, wherever they're hiding, and tell them to report to me in the control room on the main floor. If no one shows up, I will hold you personally responsible, and take the kids here in custody." The man stares at her expectantly, as if he's waiting for her to give him confirmation that she understands.

Clarke gives him a glare and he smirks in response. "I'd like you to kneel in my presence when you see me and call me King Victor. I used to read about the Kings who ruled over lands on Earth and were treated like gods, I want the same type of respect." She stares at him in total disgust, but also in curiosity. Clarke wonders what happened to make him so power hungry and why he thinks he's entitled to seize all the power that comes with being leader of the ship? "I don't see you kneeling." She gives the man another glare and contemplates whether she should kneel.

Clarke can clearly see that there's something not psychologically right about him and she feels a very strong sense of uncertainty. She doesn't know anything about him or his past. Clarke hadn't even known that his people existed. She observes the man for a few moments, trying to gauge whether he's lying to her, about his status on the previous ship. She's beginning to wonder whether he was a guard or not. As her eyes meet his again, all she can see is darkness, and…something else she can't quite put her finger on. "Are you going to kneel or am I going to have to take those brats away from you now?" Clarke hates having to kneel to him and call him King, but she knows that playing along with his game is the only way she can keep the people she cares about safe. So, she reluctantly kneels, and watches as the monster in front of her smiles. "That's more like it. Now, go and find your friends. You have one hour to get them to the control room and tell them the _new rules_ of the ship." With that, the man turns to walk down the hallway.

It's only when the sound of his footsteps disappear, that Clarke finds the strength to stand up. She wonders how she's going to get out of this mess without the man she loves, without Bellamy. _He's her compass in the dark and her partner in every aspect of the term, which is why she is now trying to imagine what he'd suggest doing in this situation._ Clarke ponders over this for a few moments before she finally realizes what she has to do first. She needs to get to Jaha's old office. There, she hopes to find some sort of archive information regarding the other sect of her people. More specifically, find out more about the Chosen Law and how their ship operated. Maybe she'll even find something that will help her discover who the man she's dealing with really is. Clarke takes a sharp breath in, as Bellamy's face swims into view. She wishes more than anything that she could touch him right now, kiss him. Clarke feels an ache within her chest, as the reality of how far away he is from her hits. _Bellamy may only be in the cells on the first floor, but he might as well be back on Earth, with all the distance between them now._


	12. Lost

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will feature Bellamy's P.O.V. still reeling from Clarke's "death". Poor Bellamy, this was another difficult chapter to write for him. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 12

Lost

Bellamy feels his world crumbling around him, as he stares up at the ceiling blankly. How the hell did he get here? The thought that Clarke's somewhere he can't ever follow scares him. Before, even when they were apart, they always found each other again. Now, he knows that's not possible, that it will never be possible again. Bellamy feels tears spring to his eyes and can't find the strength to wipe them away. He feels completely lost again, just like he had, when he had lost her after Praimfya.

Bellamy is so consumed by his thoughts, that he barely registers the loud clanking across his cell. "Blake, I have a surprise for you." He doesn't bother turning, until he hears a loud thunk, and then someone sobbing. "Bellamy is…that…you?" Bellamy immediately recognizes the voice and struggles to get out of his chains. His eyes travel over to the dark figure crumpled on the floor. Bellamy speaks out in the darkness. "Are you okay?" He can barely see her nodding her head in response. "Now that you two have reunited, there's something I need you to do for me." Bellamy turns to the edge of the cell, where the guy is standing. He can just make out his silhouette in the dim light. "The girl here thinks that you'll somehow save the day. I told her that you wouldn't, but she kept fighting me on it. _Tell her you're weak now, you're lost_." Bellamy feels his blood boil in his veins, threatening to consume him. _This guy thinks that he's beat him, that he's won._ He doesn't know that he won't stop until he finds a way to get justice for Clarke.

Bellamy continues to try to get out of his chains, rustling them loudly. "I'm not weak or lost. You're going to let us go and then show us where the kids are." He hears the guy cackle and feels himself ball his fists tightly in response. "I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a battle you're going to win. If I say you're weak and lost, then you are that. Got it." It's not a question, but an order. This guy reminds him of the head commander he had when he was a guard on the Ark. His name was Commander Roscoe and he had tried to intimidate guys by putting them down and elevating himself. He had cowered when he was faced with this type of intimidation then, but he won't now. _Bellamy doesn't take orders from anyone anymore because he's a leader, Earth or no Earth._

This guy needs to get that now. "You are going to let us go." Another cackle from the guy. "Or what?" Bellamy knows exactly how he needs to deal with him. "I won't tell you whatever you want to know." A moment passes before the guy's voice fills the air again. "And what's that exactly?" Bellamy glares at him in the dimness. "I don't know, you tell me?" He narrows his gaze at him for a few tense moments before the guy speaks again. "You think you got me all figured out, don't you, Blake?" Bellamy quickly nods his head. "I think I do." He hears the man laugh heartily. "Alright, you caught me. I'm looking for my son. Last I heard from Jaha, he was on this ship." Bellamy notices the first indication of emotion in the guy's voice that he's heard since he's met him, and he knows that he's found his weakness. "What do you want from me?" A few moments pass before the guy speaks again. "I want you to tell me where Jaha's office is, so I can get to the fleet records." Bellamy considers this for a second. Maybe he can bargain with him and make a deal for his friends' safety. He knows it's his responsibility to protect his people and it's what Clarke would have wanted. _Clarke._ Her face swims into view again haunting him.

He knows that he has a job to do, a responsibility to his people, but she just won't leave him alone. Over the last few hours, Bellamy has thought up about a hundred different ways, that this guy, and his goons could have killed her. Each scenario worse than the last. He feels the ache in his heart radiate, but he knows he has to ignore it, and use his head now. "If I do that, then you have to release us, and then tell me where Mark and Katie are. If not, no deal." Everything goes quiet again and he knows that the guy is considering his conditions.

Bellamy suddenly wonders how his son ended up on the Ark if he was born on the other ship. Maybe it was a deal gone bad between the two Arks? "We have a deal, but you need to show me first." Bellamy watches as the guy turns his attention to Lily, who's still upset on the cold floor of the cell. "And you, don't think you're not a part of this. You have a role to play too. I know your dear old mother was the personal maid for the Chancellor's wife and that she cooked up a plan with the maids serving the other top officials to get you three to safety." Bellamy turns in the dimness to look down at the girl. He's surprised that her brave front she put up before has disappeared so fast. Once again, he's reminded that she's just a kid, caught up in a twisted web weaved by an adult, who happened to be her mother.

Bellamy knows better than anyone how a parent's decision can impact a person's life. He had dealt with the mistakes of his own mother his whole life. She had made the choice to sleep with a guard one drunken night and both him and Octavia had to live their lives in fear. Fear that she'd be discovered under the floorboards and then floated for their mother's mistakes. Bellamy vowed from the day she was born that he wouldn't let that happen to her, no matter what the cost because she didn't deserve to suffer for their mother's mistakes. _Just like, Lily doesn't deserve to suffer for her mother's._ He glances over at Lily again before turning back to the guy with a glare. "She's not paying for her mother's mistakes, Lily's not part of this." The guy starts sadistically cackling again and Bellamy feels the anger rise inside of him. The fact that this guy thinks he's in charge makes his blood boil once again.

Another cackle before the guy makes his way over to him in the darkness. He kneels and unlocks the handcuffs. "Don't try anything funny, Blake." Bellamy shakes his head. "You need to figure out what's more important to you. Finding out who your son was or doing your duty as a soldier?" Bellamy quickly gets to his feet and the guy surprises him with a sucker punch to the face. Bellamy falls back a little, but he's able to stand straight up again moments later. He hopes his guard training will get him out of this. As he reaches down to grab Lily off the ground, Bellamy lands a punch into the guy's stomach. He falls over and then Bellamy turns to grab Lily by the hand. He pulls her off the ground. "Can you walk?" It takes her a second to answer him and he knows it's because she's scared. "I think I can." He quickly starts to make his way out of the darkness and is nearly out the gate, when Lily releases her hand from his, and hits the cement hard.

Bellamy's heart stops when he realizes that Lily could be knocked out. He turns to try and gage where the guy has gone, but he ends up coming out of the darkness from behind him. The guy wrestles him to the ground and then throws a punch. Bellamy manages to throw a punch of his own and then they continue wrestling. He hopes Lily escapes out of here, while he's dealing with this guy. He throws another punch in the darkness and connects with his jaw. They go back and forth for a few minutes, until there's a loud crash, and the guy suddenly goes limp. Bellamy is surprised when the guy's body falls to the side and he's suddenly free to move. "Let's go, Bellamy." He looks up to see Lily coming into view.

Bellamy notices the guard baton in her hand and he gives her a small smile. "Where did you find that?" Lily stops over him and extends her hand. "I looked down the hall and found it in one of the file drawers. It was a lucky guess." He reaches up to grab her hand and she helps him up. Bellamy leads the way out of the cell and they quickly make their way down the corridor. He knows he needs to get Lily to safety and find the other kids. Bellamy couldn't save Clarke, but he'll be damned, if he lets anything happen to the kids. With a heavy heart, he starts through the ship, not wanting to let Clarke down again.


	13. New Reign

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will be from Clarke's P.O.V. and will have her on quite the journey against the clock to find her friends. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 13

New Reign

Clarke keeps Katie and Mark close to her, scrambling through the ship. She's spent the last half hour checking every place she can think of, trying to find her friends. As she reaches the corridor to the prison cells, she finds herself having an internal battle with herself. Her heart is telling her to open the doors and find Bellamy, but her head is telling her that it's too risky. Clarke stares at the door longingly for a few moments before she forces herself to turn away. She has a mission to complete and people to save. _Children to save_.

Clarke takes a steadying breath, as she continues to check the perimeter. "Clarke, how much longer?" She stops and turns to look down at Mark, who's standing next to her. He is holding Katie firmly in his tiny arms, looking like he's about to pass out. Clarke puts out her arms. "Here, I'll take her for a while." She gives him a small smile and Mark hands her Katie gently. They walk for a few more minutes before Mark's voice breaks the silence. "Where is everyone?" She shakes her head. "I don't know." She cradles Katie in her arms, who's starting to get fussy. Clarke does her best to try and calm her, as they continue forward.

As they turn the corner to search the storage room, Clarke nearly collides with someone. When she looks up to see who it is, her breath catches. Standing in front of her, holding up Lily at his side is Bellamy. As her eyes lock with his, she can see the pain etched in his handsome features, quickly turn into shock. It reminds her of the way he had looked at her, when he had first come back to Earth after Praimfya. The deep emotion she had seen in his eyes had made her heart stop. "Bellamy." He takes a moment to absorb everything before she sees the relief flood his veins. He gives her a smirk and she wishes she could wrap her arms around him. Clarke knows she can't because he's supporting Lily, but it doesn't stop her from wanting to. She makes her way over to Lily and quickly asses her wounds. Clarke notes some scratches on her face and is relieved she's not injured too badly. She touches Lily's shoulder and locks eyes with her. "How are you?" Clarke can tell that the girl is struggling to grasp everything going on, but she does manage to give a short answer. "I'll live." She gives her a nod. "You will because you're a survivor, just like us." Lily gives her a nod, as Clarke turns to look over at Bellamy. She feels the tears sting her eyes, as their eyes lock. "Clarke, how…?" Clarke gives him a small smile. "We have no time, but I'll explain everything later." He reluctantly gives her a nod, before she quickly enters the storage room.

She begins to scan the room, hoping there's some kind of secret compartment in there. After she searches for a few minutes, Bellamy's voice fills the room behind her. "Clarke, what are you looking for?" She quickly turns. "I'm looking for our friends." He stares at her in confusion. "Has he found them?" A look of anger floods his eyes and Clarke can't help but picture the torture Bellamy must have gone through at the hands of that monster. She shakes her head slightly. "No, he wants me to find them, so he can tell them the new rules." Bellamy scoffs at that and Clarke can't help the small smirk that creeps across her face. _God, she's missed him_. She knows it's not the time, but she can't stop herself from looking over at him. He has his arms crossed in defiance and that look that tells her that he is pondering their next move.

When his eyes finally meet hers moments later, she can't help her heart from doing a somersault. "I left the main guy knocked out in the prison cell. It should buy us some time." Clarke gives him a nod before they continue their search. They look in a few more rooms before they reach the electrical room. Clarke hopes their hiding inside but knows the door is protected by electrical currents. They were put into place by Jaha as a security measure. It had happened after he had found out, that people were stealing more than their ration of power. Their generator wasn't powerful enough to supply power to the whole Ark, so everyone had to share the power that they had. That meant that the Privileged had the most access to power, while the other classes on the ship, barely had enough power to light up a light bulb. Clarke had never had to worry about having enough electricity to cook her food, watch an old movie from Earth, or enough light to do her homework at night. She had always had power and at the time had never really thought about how the other classes got their power.

Now that she's lived on Earth and gotten to know those other classes of people from the Ark, she understands the hardships that they had gone through. _Ones she never had to face._ "Raven, are you in there?" Clarke's eyes shift over to Bellamy, who's now standing next to her. "Blake, is that you?" She smiles at the sound of Raven's voice and watches as a smirk crosses over Bellamy's lips. "You need to open up, so we can find a way off this ship." says Bellamy with that commanding voice she loves so much. Clarke watches as the door flies open and they all move in. In the dimness, she catches a glimpse of Raven. "I know there's a ship map on the Ark somewhere, I just don't know where Jaha hid it." Clarke shifts Katie in her arms and turns to look at Bellamy. "We've been all over this ship and haven't found it. Back when I was in the guard, there was a rumor that there was a secret hatch." Clarke takes a second to think about this. Jaha would have put the ship's map in a place where someone wouldn't look, a place that would be hard to get to.

A few more moments pass, before a thought crosses her mind. "The jail, did you see any sign of the map there?" He shakes his head. "No, but it could be hidden in the head guard's desk." She watches as he turns to Lily. "Were you able to get a look in the guard's desk?" She quickly shakes her head. "No, it was locked when I tried to get it open." He gives her a nod and then turns to Raven. "We'll have to find another way." Raven gives him a nod and Clarke knows that they need to work quickly to come up with a good plan to escape. She feels Bellamy's eyes burning into her and she feels her pulse start to quicken. As she takes a sharp breath in, she feels an arm slip around her shoulders. She turns in the dimness and her eyes meet Bellamy's. Before she can react, he leans in and their lips touch. In this moment, it's only the two of them again. Together always, no matter what danger is at their door.


	14. Family

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter will feature Bellamy's perspective and will lead to a pretty big surprise, one that may change his own opinion regarding their new enemy. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 14

Family

Bellamy hesitantly pulls away from Clarke, already missing her touch, and gets to business. He knows its time to use his head once again and put his heart on the back burner. Bellamy takes a sharp breath in, as he turns to Raven. "Is there anything we can use to pry that guard's desk open?" He watches the wheels turn in her head for a few moments before she gives him a new look of determination. "Down in the maintenance area we used to have a few crowbars laying around. Maybe we can use those, if there are any left." Bellamy nods his head. "Do you think Jaha had them confiscated after we left the ship with the 100?" Raven gives him a nod in return. "I know that he had most of them confiscated before I went to Earth to find Finn." He watches as Raven's expression changes to sadness. Bellamy knows how much she had loved Finn and that she's never gotten over what happened to him.

Bellamy feels Clarke come up beside him holding little Katie in her arms. "Jaha was always paranoid, I guess when you shot him, he couldn't take anymore chances." He turns to Clarke with a smirk. "I guess I'm paying the price for that one now, huh?" She gives him that small smile he loves so much, and he hears someone clear their throat in the room. "Alright, lovebirds, we know you're in love, can we please get on with finding a way to get the hell off this ship?" Bellamy gives Murphy a glare before they both come back to the reality of the situation.

Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and looks over at Murphy. "Alright, Murphy, what's the plan?" He stares back at him in confusion. "Why are you asking me?" Bellamy tries his best to look stern. "I'm tired of being point on everything, you make the call." It's quiet for a second before Murphy gives him a smirk. "First things first, we need to make sure the guard stays down, so, I vote that a few of us go down there and make sure of that." Bellamy gives him a nod. "Okay, then, you choose who goes with you down there." Murphy turns to the group. "I think Emori, Echo, and Monty, should come with me." Bellamy nods his head in agreement. "Then the rest of us will go down to the mechanical room to see if we can get our hands on one of those crowbars." He turns to Harper. "Do you mind watching Katie and Mark?" Harper gives him a bright smile. "No, I'd love to watch them." Bellamy gives her a smile. "Alright, then lead the way, Raven. You know that place down there better than we do." Raven nods at his words. "Let's go and stay close." They all follow her out, but Bellamy stops Lily from leaving.

He meets her eyes. "I need you to stay here and help Harper watch Katie and Mark." Bellamy watches as her expression changes to anger. "You're not my dad, you can't tell me what I can and can't do." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Clarke and I care about you. We don't want you to get hurt in all of this. We think of you, Katie, and Mark as family now." In just a few moments, Bellamy watches Lily's expression change to one of surprise. "Do you really mean that?" He gives her a soft smile and squeezes her shoulder again in response. "Stay safe, Lily." With that, Bellamy turns, and walks out.

He can't help but smile at the joy he feels at being a father figure again. Bellamy hasn't felt this needed since his days taking care of Octavia and it's something he's missed. Bellamy looks ahead to see that Clarke and the rest of the group have stopped at the end of the corridor. He knows instantly that something is wrong, and he catches up to Clarke and the rest of the group. Bellamy makes his way to the front of the group where Clarke is and his eyes catch sight of why they've stopped.

The lead guy from earlier stands in the middle of his men, their guns pointed right at their people. Bellamy watches as the guy gives him a smirk. He suddenly takes something out of his jacket pocket, his smirk widening, and his eyes meeting his own. "Are you looking for this?" His eyes peer over at the map he's holding up and his heart stops in response. "Do you really think I don't have eyes and ears everywhere on this ship? You forget that I have a lot of men I command, Blake. A few of them found where you were hiding and heard your little plan. When I came to in the cells, they were there to fill me in. I'm glad I didn't kill you down in the cells because then I wouldn't have found this." He cackles and Bellamy's stomach churns. How had they missed that the place they were hiding wasn't secure or soundproof? "What's the matter, Blake, did you really think a few punches from you would keep me down?" He continues to cackle, and Bellamy can't find the words to fight back. "Thank you, Blake. You've been more than useful." The guy turns to his men. "Take them all to the cells until I figure out what to do with them." Bellamy watches the guy turn and leave. He can't help but feel anger rise up inside of him. "Bellamy." He is taken out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

Bellamy's eyes meet hers, as she's being dragged away from him…again. He can see the fear within her eyes, a fear that makes his heart ache. Over the years, Bellamy has seen that look a few times, once before they pulled the lever at Mount Weather, then again during Praimfya when they were saying goodbye, and the last time he had seen it was when he had rescued her from Diyoza. Clarke had been on the ground, looking more helpless then he had ever seen her, and gave him that same look she's giving him now. He starts to move forward, trying to fight his way through the guy's men, not caring about anything but getting to Clarke. Bellamy nearly reaches her, when he feels something hit him over the head. The last thing he hears before blacking out is Clarke calling his name.


End file.
